


americano~ joha joha

by fluffylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, M/M, Minor Ice Americano/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, also hyunjin is just there to spill americano on himself, but minho is also so sweet, cat brain minho lol he loves his cats, idk man what is writing, jisung is really annoying but we all love him sm, they love ice americano they should sip from that lovers' straw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylino/pseuds/fluffylino
Summary: Minho loves ice americano and Jisung is annoying.**also minho's name is easy to mess up
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	americano~ joha joha

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/ :D  
> i wrote this is 15 minutes in class so :( i'm sorry if it's bad :( also i probably butchered the plot aaaaaaaaaa
> 
> my first ao3 work!! pls enjoy annoying panicked gay sungie and tsundere cat dad lino
> 
> ALSO OH MY GOD I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT

Again. Minho glared at the offending cup, ‘meenhoo’ scrawled on it in round, messy handwriting.

He had been going to that café for a while now, had taken a liking to their ice americano, had taken a liking to their warm, comforting atmosphere, but he just hated that barista.

It was always the same guy with the stupid puffy cheeks and annoying heart smile who would always hand Minho a cup with a different butchering of his name every. Single. Day. He was sick of his cup of americano being an eyesore with versions of his name like ‘miho’, ‘meeno’, ‘meanbo’ and ‘miniho’ defiling it. And those were just the ones that were remotely close to his name.

Minho sighed and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. For now, all he could do was turn the cup the other way.

Again. Jisung stared at the obviously huffy man, glaring at his mutilated name that Jisung had excitedly scribbled on his cup. A bright, heart-shaped smile appeared on his face as he saw the man pout in frustration.

“What if he ends up hating you, mate? You’re literally wrecking his name every time you see him. Your gay panic is taking too much control.”

Jisung smacked his best friend with a bag of coffee beans. “Don’t be a soggy dog, Felix. At least he remembers me for the annoying glory I am.”

“Soggy dog? Jisung, you’re a legend.” Felix pinched Jisung on the cheek and went off to wipe a table. 

The hot man sighed and ran his fingers through his silky, light brown locks. Or at least that was how Jisung saw it. Maybe he was a clown, but if he was, he was still a clown with a beautiful view.

The rest of the day came and went, Jisung doing his job out of habit, hardly thinking about what he was doing. After closing shop with Felix, he tiredly waved goodbye to his bestie and dragged himself home.

The next day was just like any other, the usual customers visiting the café and Minho turning up and casting a cold look at Jisung. Except this time, he was not taking any shit.

“One iced americano. And your name, please?”

“Minho. Not Minnow, not Menho, not any of that. M-I-N-H-O.”

“Thank you! Please take this tag and wait for your number to be called.”

_He definitely won’t get it right. When he finally does, I bet cats will bark, Dori will be ginger and I’ll be insane enough to buy him dinner._

“Deal.”

_Oh fuck. I said that out loud._

**Author's Note:**

> so minsung dinner date is the next chapter!! i'm having exams now so it'll probably be some time before i upload it. leave a comment please!! i love feedback :> thanks!!


End file.
